Don't Wanna Stop At All (Hiatus)
by CamRa
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is quirkless, but he has a hard time staying out of trouble. It runs in his blood, and so does a power no one in his class believes he has. A quirk passed down generations. A feud of immortal villains and vengeful genetics, human weapons with anxiety issues, absentee fathers, emotionally stunted teenagers, and much, much more. (SEE AUTHOR'S NOTE CONCERNING CHAPTER 1)
1. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

_Izuku Midoriya is quirkless, but he has a hard time staying out of trouble. It runs in his blood, and so does a power no one in his class believes he has. With Hisashi walking out, and a full-time job, Inko has no choice but to introduce Izuku to the bizarre side of her family. Jolyne Cujoh has a bit of a delinquent streak. Her father is frequently absent on business ventures, and her mother is very hands-off. Desperate for attention from her peers, she develops a rough demeanor at a very young age. One day, she was introduced to her extended family after the other side had different family issues. Her cousin, albeit plain for a Joestar, is pretty fun to hang out with. In a post-phantom thieves world, many are quick to call it the most daring act of vigilantism yet. With Mementos gone, the Phantom Thieves can't change much without venturing past the quirk technicality. Quirkless Akira Kurusu manifests a quirk, far too late in her life and much too familiar for her legal status. A bizarre bloodline spanning centuries. A quirk passed down generations. A feud of immortal villains and vengeful genetics, a rogue phenomenon that manifested itself in reality, human weapons with anxiety issues, absentee fathers, emotionally stunted teenagers, and to top it all off, a very generous grant from the Speedwagon Foundation. Paths tangled, conspiracies more cobbled together than Pepe Silvia, and no beta whatsoever, Yuuei's incoming class is in for a wild ride. (fem!joker) (IzuOcha) (BNHA/JJBA) + [Minor P5 & Death Note/MP100 Characters]_

* * *

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

* * *

**\- THAT PLANET WHERE ANAKIN OVERESTIMATED HIS POWER, BUT ON EARTH, OR WOULD YOU RATHER I BE MORE SPECIFIC AND SAY JAPAN. DATE... TIME? LIKE, APRIL... TENTH, POST-SUNRISE PRE-SCHOOL, TWO THOUSAND AND SEVENTEEN ORBITAL CYCLES SINCE SOME DOPE-ASS HAMON USER DIED IN ROME -**

_People..._

'E-Enough Kacchan! Y'already made him cry... stop it! I WON'T LET YOU!'

_are not born equal._

'So Deku the Quirkless wonder thinks he can play hero!'

_Some..._

'No! Get... AWAY!'

_...are born bizarre._

'Ow! What the fuck did you do, Deku!'

'You... you can't see it K-kacchan?'

_That..._

'Quirkless, useless Deku wants to be a hero so much, he's hallucinating a quirk! How much of a Deku can you be?'

_...was my first..._

"Wow... a giant villain!" A mess of dark green fluff accompanied by a plain black uniform pushed its way through the gathering crowd. With a branching and chaotic weave as not to disturb anyone, it eventually made its way to the front. Unobscured, the eager owner of the curls could see the fight with front-row tickets.

_...and last setback so far!_

"FU... FUCKIN... FUCKIN HELL! WAIT UP IZU!" An equally distinct, yet ever neater hairdo pushed its way through the crowd, taking a more direct route through it. Two dark buns resided on both sides of its scalp, with a light green braid tied with blue hair-bands wrapped around both Disneyesque protrusions. Popping her head up in an attempt to locate her target, the bleached green bangs framing the edges of her head and similarly tinted lips were in full view, as well as an annoyed scowl, sharp eyes et rough demeanor.

_It all began in Qingqing City, China, sometime in the early nineteenth century, when news spread that a bioluminescent baby was born... the first quirked individual!_

_After that, more 'exceptional' individuals began popping up all over the globe. The cause was unknown... time passed... and the 'exception' became the norm._

_Fantasy... became reality!_

_At present, 80 percent of the world's population consists of superhumans with special abilities known as quirks. The world is in chaos! A profession that was once a crude fantasy... entered the spotlight!_

**"GET AWAYYYYYYY!"**

'Turning into a monster? What a crazy quirk! What did he do?'

'Tried to steal a purse and started rampaging when he got cornered.'

'A villain appeared... that's right, the train station... no, I don't know when I'll get in, I'll keep you updated.'

'Eee! Get 'em Kamui!'

"Who's fighting him?"

"Illegal use of abilities during rush hour, as well as robbery and assault? You're despicable."

_When eighty percent of the population has a quirk, then twenty percent of the population doesn't. Most of those belong to the older generation, but there's frequently restated rumours in the medical community that says people with stiff toes are more streamlined, so you can tell we don't know much about the powers that make up modern society. I know a guy who knows a guy who's quirkless... well of course I know him. He's me._

"It's Kamui Woods! The rising young superstar!"

"A running commentary, huh? Kid, are you a fanboy?"

"Uh... no, I'm just a fan... heh..." Izuku Midoriya! Quirk: Quirkless (but not powerless!)

The chaser pushed through the crowd, and finally found her target. "Gimme a fuckin-"

_In the early eighteenth century, the first versions of heroes and villains waltzed into the scene. The first superhero and supervillain made their names in England. Their names... Jonathan Joestar... and Dio Brando. A feud spanning generations has led to one of my best and closest friends..._

"-break!" Jolyne Cujoh! Quirk: Who's askin'?! "Dammit Izu, give me some fuckin' warning before you go on your grand escapades." _She's also my cousin, well, second cousin, but she's more like a sister to me. _"I'm not gonna chase you all around Musutafu just so you can get some action." _Ever since my dad walked out, my mom established contact with her bizarre extended family. Given that my dad left after my diagnosis, this makes... ten or so years of us being friends._

'Your punishment...'

'TAKE HIM DOWN, TREE-MAN!'

"Come on, Jolyne, this is some proper action right here." Izuku rebuked Jolyne, "Besides, we've got what. Thirty minutes before school starts? It's like... five minutes away, Jolyne, since when were you the studious type?" Jolyne flipped off Izuku, to which Izuku stuck out his tongue and started jotting down his observations. "Here it comes! His pre-emptive binding-"

'-LACQUERED CHAIN PRISO-'

**'CANYON CANNON!'**

_Huh?_

'money shot. money shot. money shot. money shot. money shot.'

**'Hi everyone, I'm Mount Lady. Today's my debut, pleased to MEAT you!' **She flashed a seductive smile at the cameramen, soaking in the attention her giant latex bodysuit and other... assets earned her.

'money shot. money shot. money shot. money shot.'

_Along with the exceptional abilities came an explosion in the crime rate. While governments struggled to overhaul the legalities that quirks presented... brave individuals took up the mantle of heroes, almost straight out of comic books... protecting people from evildoers. With public support, some quickly acquired the right to serve as heroes in an official capacity. Depending on their performance, they have potential to earn... well... government pay and celebrity status. You gotta take what you can get, and official heroes are a rare but popular breed._

"Gigantification, huh? She looks like she'll be pretty popular, and it's an amazing Quirk even if it happens to be common, but thinking about the damage to the city and other collateral that her quirk entails... that'll go hand in hand with that, so its use might be limited. No, but whether or not she can control the size..."

"Kid, you take notes? You plan to be a hero? I'm rootin' for ya!"

"Oh... thanks! I'll do my best!"

"Izu get your ass over here before I use Stone Free to drag you to school myself! I've already got detention, and I'm not gonna get more just for the hell of it!" _Jolyne's technically quirkless, but that's only because her quirk, string, mutated into her stand when she accidentally stabbed herself with Auntie's locket._

"I'm coming, holy shit, chill." Izuku jogged over to Jolyne, "You wanna take a shortcut?"

"Fuck off, cheat. Wait, did you seriously ask Okuyasu to explain his stand to you?"

"No, I asked Josuke, Okuyasu doesn't know shit about his stand."

"Did I ever show you the remote video?" Jolyne pulled out her phone. "Hold on a second." Jolyne scrolled back on her camera roll, clicking a video with Okuyasu in the thumbnail. Jolyne hit the play button. Okuyasu is shown to be sitting on a couch, with the remote six feet away. He tries to reach for it, but it's too far to grab. Okuyasu looks like he has an idea. Audible snickers are heard from behind the camera.

"**「****THE HAND****」**!" Two seconds later, Okuyasu is hit in the face with an accelerated remote. "FUCK-" The video ends, Izuku tries to stifle his laughter. "That's- yeah, I expected that."

"We're here... speaking of handouts. Rumour has it that teachers are handing out career forms today..." Jolyne said, worried.

"Yeah, I know, don't let them change my mind. I'm fine, Jolyne."

"But Katsuki-"

Izuku interjected. "Kacchan still has a broken nose from after the last time he used his quirk on me, thanks by the way, I still owe you for getting me out of that. Anyways, it's fine."

Jolyne sighed. "Fine, if he gets any funny ideas I'm going to spirit strangle him. See you tomorrow, Izu."

"Not after school?" Izuku paused, thinking it over. "Oh right, detention. See you later!" Izuku waved as they made their way to their separate classes.

**\- SOMETIMES I LOOK UP STANDS ON THE JOJO WIKI TO SEE THE ABILITES ONLY TO FIND MYSELF MORE CONFUSED THAN I WAS BEFORE -**

"You guys are all third-years now..." The teacher slammed the career forms on the worn desk. "It's time to start taking your futures seriously, and decide 'What is it I want to do with my life?'" The teacher maintained his serious look for a moment, then slammed his fists onto the desk. Izuku knew his teacher, so this charade didn't phase him. He kept his head low, as to not attract attention to what came next.

"I would hand out these career forms that I printed out for you last night..." _Here it comes. _"Ah, forget it." The teacher tossed the career forms in the air, towards the blackboard. "I assume you all want to be heroes!" The class erupted in chaos, everyone demonstrating their quirks, if they had one of course. "Yes, you all have _wonderful _quirks! But settle down, you'll get me fired!" _Haha, funny, like you care. _

"Sensei, don't you dare lump me in with these extras!" _And showboat number two enter stage right. _"As if they could ever stand at the top! That spots reserved for me!" _Such a flair for dramatics, Kacchan. You'd think he was the Joestar in the room. _'Fuck off, Katsuki!' "SHUT UP, EXTRAS SHOULD ACT LIKE EXTRAS!" _And he has the ego of Dio. Speaking of, I should give Giorno a call someday. _"Ah, Bakugo! You're aiming for Yuuei High!" _And he won't shut up about it. _

'That school? The cut off is seventy-nine this year, I think!' 'I heard they barely accept anyone!'

Katsuki jumped on his desk dramatically. "That's exactly why you guys are just plain old extras! I aced the mock test! I'm the only one at this backwater school who could get into Yuuei! I'll definitely surpass All Might and become the top hero! My name'll be inscribed on the list of top earners! I was born to be a hero!" Katsuki monologued.

"Ah, Midoriya, you're also aiming for Yuuei, correct?"

_Three..._

'Huh?' 'Midoriya?'

_Two... _

'No way! You can't get into the hero course just by studying!'

_One..._

"There's no precedent, but I'll just be the first." Izuku glanced at Katsuki, still shellshocked.

_Dodge._

"COME ON, USELESS DEKU!" Katsuki missed Izuku's shoulder. He continued. "Forget their quirks, you're totally fucking quirkless! I can't believe you still think you can rub your shoulders with ME!"

Izuku sighed, putting his notebook and pen down on his desk. "Good grief, Kacchan. I don't give a shit." Izuku wavered slightly, not obviously, yet slightly. "I'm taking th- the entrance exam, at least. You can't- You can't stop me from trying."

"You're taking the exam just to try? You're nothing! What can you even do?!" The class loomed over him, Izuku swallowed. Katsuki sat back down, leaving the confrontation open-ended. Izuku sighed and whipped out his phone.

**Izuku:** eyyy got a second

**Jolyne:** what do you want izu

**Izuku:** you know how I said kacchan wouldn't try anything well he decided that wasn't the plan today

**Jolyne: **wtf goddammit

**Jolyne: **what set him off

**Izuku: **my yuuei application

**Izuku: **don't beat him up its not worth the detention

**Jolyne: **can i beat him up

**Jolyne:** fuck you

**Izuku: **oh did you hear about the sludge guy

**Izuku: **yoooo lemme tell you about the sludge guy

**\- I LIKE MY EGGS SUNNY SIDE OUT OF THIS GODDAMN HOUSE, FUCK OFF WITH THAT GARBAGE -**

'Thief! Someone!' In the same city, crime was afoot, a daily occurrence.

**"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN, SUCKERS!" **A green mass of fleeing sewage flowed down the streets, money in tow.

'Huh? There's no hero around. Normally someone would come right away.' A lanky, skeletal blond appeared, groceries in hand. 'This guy's taking advantage of the chaos from this morning. There are tons of people around who don't know what to do with their Quirks.'

The people watched on, spectating. 'There's no end to them.'

The skeletal man buffed up cartoonishly, and spoke. "There is an end." The people noticed the man. "Why? Because I am here!" The symbol of peace! All Might!

**\- IF TIME IS A CONSTRUCT OF HUMAN PERCEPTION THEN WE'VE JUST THROWN HALF OF THE MAJOR ANTAGONISTS STANDS OUT THE WINDOW -**

**Izuku**: and then he was like 'SMASH!' and the sludge guy went boom

**Jolyne**: nice

'Hey, let's go to karaoke!' 'Sure, nothing better to do'

Class was let out. Izuku was... well, scared, he could almost see the menacing characters accompanying his childhood friend.

"We're not done talking yet, Deku." Katsuki grabbed his notebook.

'Katsuki, what's that?' 'Huh?' '"Hero Analysis for the Future"? Seriously?'

"I-It's fine, isn't it? Give it back!" Katsuki smirked, and activated his quirk on the notebook. "Kacchan, stop..." Seeing the reaction he got out of Izuku, he tossed the notebook out of the window, the burnt notebook landing in the koi pond, fish food. Izuku sulked, downcast.

"Most top first-string heroes have stories about them from their school-days. I want the shine of being able to be called the only student to make it into Yuuei from this mediocre city junior high school." _Is You Can't Always Get What You Want a Stand yet? _"I mean, I'm a perfectionist."

_He's so... petty. _"So don't even try applying to Yuuei nerd." _Come on, Izuku, you could at least say something back._

'Don't say that.' 'He's pathetic.' 'He still can't face reality.'

Katsuki pushed further. "If you wanna be a hero that badly, there's a quick way to do it, sure enough. Pray that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life, kick the rusty padlock in, then take a swan dive off the school roof!"

A glassy green arm materialized around Izuku's fist, enveloping his limbs. Down the arm, black and red veins pulsated, giving off a faint electric glow. Three metallic lines ran down from the thumb, middle finger, and pinky, nine lines respectively on each side. The arm was dissected into a grid pattern, with one piece missing. A dark green panel slid towards the emptiness, and its place became empty with it, almost like a slide puzzle. He whipped around and glared at Katsuki, tears streaking with fury.

"What, nerd, got something to say?" Katsuki sneered, activated his quirk to intimidate Izuku, then pivoted and strode away laughing, lackeys in tow.

_What- what the fuck... Kacchan... I... I think I'll call Jolyne._ Izuku dialed in Jolyne's number. Sure, it was best to have it on speed-dial, but Izuku worked better with memorization. _At least he didn't get... that notebook. Speaking of, I should write down how Jotaro's stand works tonight. I think he's getting tired of me asking. _There was a thud on the receiver. "_Izu I just threw my phone out the goddamn window so this better be important._" _I forgot that Stone Free could be used like that..._

"Nothing much, really. Kacchan blew up my notebook and told me to kill myself. Man, I spent hours on that..." Jolyne practically yelled through the string's vibration. "_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! Dude. Dude. Do- do you need me to walk you home?_" Izuku sighed. "No... uh, I'll be fine. If it was anyone else he said it to, I would have sicced the RC car of death on him." Jolyne snickered, then fell silent. "_Seriously. Dude. It's not a healthy relationship, stop clinging to your abusive ex before I get charged with first-degree murder._" Izuku swallowed. "I just want him to acknowledge me again." Jolyne retorted. "_Sounds like he's already emotionally invested in your future. Gotta go, detention warden getting suspicious. Let me know if he fucks with you again so I can remind him who he should not fuck with._"

"I'll be fine Jolyne. Thanks for the offer."

**...**

_Idiot! If I really jumped, you'd be charged with instigating a suicide. Fucking use your brain for once!_ Izuku sighed, picking up his soaked, burnt notebook. _That's not food, stupid. That's my notebook._

_Why did it end up like this..._

**\- I HEAR VENTO D'ORO PLAY IN THE BACK OF MY HEAD SOMETIMES WHEN NOTHING'S GOING ON, MOM COME PICK ME UP I'M SCARED -**

'Mom! Computer!' Izuku squealed happily, rocking back and forth.

'Again, Izuku? You know, I think you might be responsible for a million of these views yourself!' Izuku was dizzy, but happy nonetheless

'Mommy, watch with me!' Izuku proposed.

'It's a little too scary for mom to watch.' Inko declined.

_It was an old clip. A measly 1080p, but the highest quality video taken of the monumental scene. _

"Are you seeing this!" Fire, brimstone, hell on earth. A figure saving citizens.

_There was a big disaster a while back, but after the fact..._

"He's already... He's already saved over a hundred people... and... he's- HE'S GOING BACK FOR MORE!" The reporter had a hoarse voice, not built for live commentary, but he made it work.

_...A certain hero made his debut!_

**"HAHAHA!"** The extravagant blond made his way over the rubble, smile donned.

"He's smiling!" The reporter couldn't believe the sight.

**"FEAR NOT! WHY, YOU ASK? BECAUSE I AM HERE!" **_His conviction, his ability, his utter coolness._

_The Symbol of Peace... All Might!_

'He's so cooool! When I get my quirk, I want to be _just like him!_"

'Sorry squirt, fat chance.'

'There... there must be some mistake! I mean, the other kindergarteners have started showing signs, but...'

'Sorry for prying, but your a fourth gen, correct? As far as quirks go...'

'Not exactly... but... I suppose. I can pull small objects toward me... and Hisashi can breathe fire.'

'By the age of four, a child should manifest one of his parents quirk, a composite of the two, or an offspring mutation. However, early quirk research unearthed an important discovery. It has to do with the presence or absence of the extra joint in the pinky toe. Humans have no need for the vestigial structures in the joint, you see, and those without it represent the next stage of evolution.'

'I don't get it Doc. How does... a stiff pinky toe represent the next stage in evolution?'

'We don't use our feet to grab things, like our evolutionary ancestors did. Even though it is a bit stiff, apparently, and I say APPARENTLY, it's more streamlined for running. Don't shoot me, I'm just the messenger. It's becoming quite rare nowadays, but... he possesses no quirk whatsoever. Once again, really sory kid.'

**...**

_I remember it was a rainy night. A terrible night for rain. In both senses of tear ducts, and actual rain. Just to make sure you knew._

'He's smiling!'

'Mom... no matter what kind of trouble you're in... he'll save you with a smile.'

_I turned around, tears in my eyes._

'A super cool hero like that... mom, I still wanna be one... can I- can I still be one?'

_I don't remember much else after that... except..._

'I'm sorry, Izuku, I'm so sorry!'

_No... No mom, back then what I wanted you to say was..._

_That was when I decided not to care what anyone says! To keep my chin up and move forward!_

"A medium-sized body... to hide in... what a treat!"

_Wh- a villain!_

"DON-"

The green goo covered Izuku's mouth, squirming through the body.

"Don't worry kid, I'm just hijacking your body. Calm down. It'll only hurt for about forty-five seconds, then it'll be all over." The form said, without care that he was killing an innocent child on his walk hime.

_Think! What did Josuke say to do in these situations! Hands... are free! Gotta, make a box... like a quote!_

"You're a real hero, kid. Thanks for saving me. I'd never thought he'd show up." The ooze mocked the kid, as he flailed about.

_Gotta... plant... a... can't... kill... gotta... touch... _Izuku rabidly clawed at the sewage, tears forming in his eyes.

"No point, kid, I'm one hundred percent fluid, well, ninety-five give or take..." The sludge chuckled, which unnerved the greenette. The kid hit his eye, which caused the gooey form to flinch.

_I can't breathe! My body... weakening... I'm dying! Gonna die! Help! Someone! I'm dying! This is my final ripple! No... Mom..._

The sewer grate burst open, a sculpted figure coming out of it.

"**Fear not, kid!** **I AM HERE!**"

_All... Might..._

**\- I'VE BASHED MY FACE INTO THE KEYBOARD THREE TIMES AND I HAVE YET TO HACK INTO A GOVERNMENT WEBSITE, LIFE'S NOT FAIR -**

'Hey! Hey! Wake up! Hey... uh...' The sculpture patted Izuku awkwardly, not knowing what to do in this situation.

_Who... what... _Izuku was finally coming back to his senses.

"Thank goodness!" A muscular overdramatic blonde stood over Izuku, voice booming in the air.

_DIO? No, DIO's dead... wait..._

"**ALL MI-**"

"You're okay! Excellent! Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt." All Might had apologized to HIM!

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit- _Izuku was still processing the rescue.

"Mistakes like that aren't my style, but... this is a strange land to me, and besides, I'm off camera!" He laughed, posing for the non-existent camera.

_I must be dreaming holy shit-_ Izuku was in awe.

"However, my success here is all thanks to you! I've contained the villain!" Did All Might just thank him? Oh my god, All Might just thanked him! Quirkless him!

_All Might! He's really here! Up close! In the flesh! I gotta get his autograph..._ Izuku flailed, searching for his notebook.

"Oh.. autograph... my notebook..." Izuku opened to the most recent page, which sported a two-page signature. "HE ALREADY DID IT!" Izuku practically slammed his head into the concrete road. "THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH WHAT A TREASURE THIS WILL BE A FAMILY HEIRLOOM PASSED DOWN FOR GENERATIONS-"

"Now I must bring this fellow to the authorities!" _Wait..._ "You can catch me again on TV!" He geared up to blast away faster than Team Rocket.

"Um... wait..." Izuku had to ask him. He made his way over to his childhood hero.

"A pro battles not only enemies but also time." _I still need to ask._ "Until next time..." _I need... to ask him... _"Thanks for your support!" All Might rocketed into the air. Izuku made an instinct grab, and was enjoying the ride not so much.

**"HEY NOW! RELEASE ME! SUCH ENTHUSIASM IS A BIT MUCH!" **The wind sped through the airborne duo. A bottle loosened, shaking in the wind.

"If I let... go now... I'll... die!" Izuku sputtered, wind soaring through his skin.

**"FAIR POINT, YOUNG ONE!" **The boy was clinging for dear life.

"I... need to ask... so many things..." Izuku proclaimed, facial orifices being pushed back at mach speed.

**"OKAY, JUST DO ME A FAVOR AND CLOSE YOUR EYES AND MOUTH!" **All Might responded.

A speck of blood dribbled down All Might's cheek.

"Damn..."

**\- COME AND GET YOUR LOVE IS PLAYING IN MY HEAD WHILE I WALK DOWN THE STREET AND BECAUSE OF THAT THE STRANGERS ARE AFRAID OF MY CHAOTIC MOVEMENTS -**

Meanwhile, the loosened bottle roused itself from its All Might-induced coma. _Where am I... oh yeah, the plain brat and him... fuck... I need a new suit..._

Katsuki made his way back from the arcade, a scowl on his face. In the end, no matter what he did, he couldn't beat Fingers McGee at Street Fighter 2, so he was pissed for just reasons. After all, he was supposed to be the best in the world, and he lost to some lackey. He had some pent-up anger to deal with, and this bottle was only the start of his conquest.

"Isn't Deku your childhood friend?" He was, he is not.

"Yeah man, you went a bit too far today, telling him to... you know." He had it coming! Fucker messed with with me!

"It was Deku's fault for stepping on my turf. Seeing him full of stupid dreams... fucking thinking he's on my level..." Katsuki was itching to activate his quirk. You could call it trigger-happy havoc, Katsuki preferred 'always on the prowl'. "It fucking pisses me off!"

He looked back to the lackeys. They were smoking. Nope, couldn't have that. "I thought I told you freeloaders to stop smoking for fucks sake! If you get caught, it will show up on my record you fuckers!"

They were pointing behind him. Tch... oldest trick in the book, they'd find a corner to smoke in while Katsuki was looking away. He wasn't fucking falling for it, they've used this one before.

"Looks like this skinsuit... has some... spunk..."

Green, then red.

**\- MAKING MY WAY DOWNTOWN, WALKING FAST, SPEEDING UP TO MACH 4 -**

They had finally landed. Izuku felt sick. _Scary..._

What's worse, All Might was angry with him. **"OF ALL THE... Hopefully the people downstairs will help get us down. I HAVE NO TIME! TRULY!" **He was in a hurry... but... why?

He had to ask.

"Wait... All Might..."

He needed to ask.

**"NO! I WILL NOT WAIT!"**

He needed to get it out.

"EVEN WITHOUT A QUIRK CAN I STILL BECOME A HERO!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, heaving for air afterwards.

**"What, youngling?" **All Might turned slightly

He had All Might's attention. That was a start.

"Can someone without a quirk become a hero... become a hero like you..." He closed his eyes, hearing a slight hiss of steam, and coughing. He paid it no mind as his stare bored holes into the rooftop. "Because I don't have a quirk... well, I do have a power, but it's not exactly a quirk, and maybe that's not the only reason. I've just always been picked on... That's why... That's why I think saving someone is the coolest thing you can do. The way you save people with a fearless smile!" Izuku looked up, beaming at a blond husk of a man who was not there before. "I want to be the strongest hero, just like y-"

Izuku had finally processed that the bleeding man was the All Might he had seen before. "HOLY SHIT YOU'RE NOT OKAY, UHH, LET ME SEE IF I CAN FIND THE CRAZY DIAMOND ENTRY, OR MAYBE THE PEARL JAM ENTRY, THOUGH WE DON'T HAVE A KITCHEN ON HAND!" He ripped open his backpack, pulled out a locked notebook, and dug under the false bottom for the key. He unlocked the journal, front cover a leather green with a purple kanji for menacing on it. It was meant to scare people away, but no one has seen the contents besides Izuku and his close relatives. He opened the book, muttering about different twentieth century bands, tarot cards and egyptian gods.

All Might, or Toshinori was a bit befuddled. "Uhh, kid, you okay?" He'd expected that the kid would practically faint in shock at his idol's secret form. Instead, he looked composed and determined to find a solution, like he was used to this kind of situation.

Izuku looked up from his mutter storm, pausing for a second. "You're the one who isn't okay, All Might! Where's the wound? It's a puncture wound, I bet. Are you okay? Oh, god, I am so sorry, All Might, I just realized that this should be a secret, and here I am yelling it out for everyone to hear, I'm so sorry, I'm really really-" He hadn't noticed that All Might had made his way closer to him.

Toshinori had basically no choice in the matter. "Well, okay kid, well, I guess I'll show you." Izuku looked up, worried for his role model. Toshinori lifted his shirt, if Izuku winced, he didn't show it. "About five years ago, an enemy did this to me... destroyed half my respiratory system, and I needed to remove my stomach." He started to elaborate. "I've wasted away because of the aftereffects of those surgeries. I can only do hero work for, say, three hours tops." Izuku had a look of sadness, possibly ashamed that he didn't notice.

"Oh man, that... that really sucks. It wasn't Toxic Chainsaw, was it?" Izuku analyzed the situation. "He specialized in slicing attacks, and it doesn't look like it's a poison... this looks like something a Stand user would do..." Toshinori was caught off guard.

"Did you say Stand user?" Izuku was caught off guard as well.

"You know what a Stand is, All Might?" Izuku was cautious, not revealing information until he was sure All Might was in the know.

"I don't have one myself, but my mentor filled me in on what she knew. A pity I couldn't apply it much in my career, it was extensive, especially her knowledge on Stand user circles." Toshinori gazed into the clouds, sighing.

Izuku looked giddy, but restrained himself. His hero knew about stands, but how much did he know? "Well, you've revealed a secret to me, something you've been hiding from the enemy, so it's best I do the same." Izuku took his shirt off, he was decently built, but not exactly anything to run home about. He turned around and laid a finger on his left shoulder. A green-tinted star-shaped birthmark was clear as daylight, sticking out from the pale skin Izuku sported.

Toshinori was a bit startled, but collected himself. "Joestar... you're pretty plain for what I've heard about them. No offense, young one." Toshinori reflected on his hearings of the Joestar family's position in the Stand user community, always having versatile, yet powerful stands.

"None taken. I have a Stand... but... I look up to you All Might, but... I'm not comfortable showing my Stand off. The last time I did that, no one there could see it, and... I kinda got beat up for making up a quirk..." Toshinori was about to question it before Izuku cut him off. "-long story more later if we meet again. Anyways, you don't have to worry about me, here..." He pulled out a business card, a doodle of a pompadour underlining the long name on it. "Call or text this number, tell them Izuku Midoriya referred you, you'll be pushed to the front. I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think he may be able to heal you, even if the wound is pretty old. Anyways, I gotta go, my mom's been pretty stressed because of the case Nedzu pushed her into, and I don't want to make her worried. Before you ask, I can get down myself, thanks for listening to me All Might, sorry for venting at you."

Toshinori saw the kid- er, Midoriya make a vertical box with his index fingers and thumbs, then he blinked and the kid was gone, scattered belongings and all. He looked over the edge, and saw a mess of green hair walking away with a sad aura around him. _I never got his answer..._

Before Toshinori could call out to the sad plain one, he heard an explosion. He collected himself and ran down the stairs. He noticed that a bottle was missing. He connected the dots.

_Shit!_

**\- IZUKU'S STAND IS GOING TO BE PRETTY FUCKING OVERPOWERED, ESPECIALLY IN THE HANDS OF IZUKU FUCKING MIDORIYA, JUST LETTING YOU KNOW -**

Katsuki had found himself in a situation. A peculiar situation, no doubt. Very much so.

If a fucking sewage pedo fuck trying to take over his body while the heroes stood around and fucking watched was a situation. Katsuki would fucking pummel this piece of shit into the ground the second it let him go. He overheard some of the heroes cries as he screamed in agony. It fucking hurt.

'Wow, a hardcore villain, go get 'em heroes!' They just stand around and fucking watch while he has a hostage. Fucking pathetic extras.

'A single lane street? I can't get there!' Then fucking shrink down and sock him, what the fuck are you waiting for?!

'Explosive fires are my weakness! Someone else has to take this one!' Just fucking distract him so I can punch his teeth in! COME ON!

'Thanks, but I've got my hands full, where are the fire fighters?' What the fuck?! Look away from the fire for two seconds and just spray him, he has eyes! 'How's it looking over there?'

'He's too slippery to get a hold of. But his hostage won't stop resisting!' Now it's MY fault? You aren't doing shit! What the fuck! 'It's like a minefield out there, but we can't do anything against him!' Punch. Him. In. The. Eyes. Fucking hell, I wanna fucking scream at them for the poor job they are doing.

"AGGGGGH!" There, that should do it. I can save myself, fuck you.

'No good! No one here can stop him! We have to wait.' What the fuck! 'Someone with the right quirk will show up, I'm sure of it. Until then, keep the damage to a minimum, we need that kid to hold on a bit longer!' What the fuck... no one was gonna save him... no body was coming... fuck...

**\- I'LL INSERT JOKES, MEMES, OR THOUGHTS FROM THE VOID WHEN I WANT TO BREAK THE IMMERSION SO I CAN CHANGE THE SCENE, BUT OTHERWISE I'LL JUST DO COMMENTS ON THE STORY -**

Izuku Midoriya was not having a good day. He saw the look his hero gave him when he mentioned his quirklessness, he tried to hide it so Izuku played it off, but he noticed it all the same. His body was on autopilot, and he found himself walking over to the crime scene. Why was he doing this. He needed to be realistic...

_'He's a third year and still can't face reality...'_

_'I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm so sorry!'_

Izuku wped his tears, he needed to face reality... like they said, oh man what was he gonna tell Jolyne... _Even the best of the best thinks you can't be a hero... don't cry, you knew this already, right? This is reality... but it hurts so goddamn much, it's because I tried so hard that it's like this... It's because you knew... that you tried so damn hard..._

_So hard not to see the reality laid out for you. Yeah. _He was at the scene. He had no right to be there...

_Hey. _He pushed through the crowd, despite his thoughts. _I'm so used to gawking..._ wait, an explosion... _just stop it..._ It was the sludge guy from earlier? All Might let him go? _Oh god I made him drop it, I remember planting it, but... _

'Why are the heroes just standing there?' _Yeah, good question. _'The villain grabbed a middle school kid.' _Oh god, this is my fault._

'Hey, isn't that the villain All Might was chasing?' 'All Might? No way! Is he really here?!' 'Yeah, I saw him earlier.' 'Where is he now?'

_This is all my fucking fault. This guy... we have to wait for someone with the right quirk... I'm so sorry, hang in there. I'm so fucking stupid. A heroes bound to come. _

Izuku got a glimpse of his face. It was...

Kacchan.

Kacchan was crying.

Kacchan was in pain.

Kacchan needed to be saved.

Without thinking, Izuku yelled out the words of his spirit.

**"Don't Stop Me Now! THE WORLD!"**

And time froze to a halt.

**\- YUP, YOU READ THAT RIGHT, IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS ALREADY, YOU'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT -**

Izuku had trained in secret with his stand. He was by no means rusty.

That didn't change how jarring it was to use it in the real world.

He needed to figure out his plan in the seven seconds of stopped time he had. So he started thinking as he walked over to his fragmentation grenade of a friend. _Objective one. Secure Kacchan. Out of the three abilities I have in my white tiles, I can do that with... The Hand's Elimination. _

Izuku's stand reached out of his body, the white tile on his spiritual arm showing an object folding over to a hand. Synchonized, he swiped at the air with both of his left arms.

_That should send him flying here in about..._

He heard a voice booming in his mind, one that was familiar, yet he hated the sound of it.

**"One second has passed."**

DIO, fuck him. _Anyways, Kacchan will come flying here in about two seconds in real time. So objective two... clear the sludge from the area, I can't use it yet, I need to separate his major organs from a large part of his body, and use it on the body. He may lose an eye, but... I don't want to kill him. I'll have to punch him with my stand. It may hurt... but I deserve it. I'm so useless, useless, useless, useless-_

**"MUDA!"** He cried out, swinging his large spiritual arm at the sludges main body. Unlike his uncle, who threw a barrage of punches, he threw singular, large punches like his hero. Lines appeared on the panels, they were fragile, like glass. He felt it in his arm. He threw two more.

**"MUDA!"**

**"MUDA!"**

**"Two seconds have passed."**

His arm was broken, he cracked his stand, but it didn't matter. The sludge's main body, minus the eye he smacked, was away from the mass. His quirk was mutation, so he wouldn't recover the sludge he amassed anytime soon.

He positioned himself to catch Kacchan. He looked to the crowd, and saw All Might there.

_Sorry, I'm gonna steal your thunder._

He smiled.

His second tile slid to the front of his arm.

_Dio's World._

"Time returns to normal."

And time resumed its flow.

He caught Kacchan.

The sludge was cleared from the crowd, yet spared.

And the third tile made its way up the arm.

He had a one liner for this one. The symbol had a padlock over it. He'd locked it in when he first heard about it. He used his single padlock tile for it. It made him just like his personal hero.

He mustered up his voice, Kacchan shellshocked and sludge-free over his shoulder as All Might jumped into the fight.

"Killer Queen has already touched that sludge."

And the mass of the sludge was no more, gone in a visible explosion.

A visible explosion.

He couldn't do that before.

He was tired out.

The small main body was escorted to the police by the heroes on the scene.

He sat down.

And zoned out while the heroes praised him and Kacchan, a smug look on his face directed at his childhood friend.

_Now you'll believe me, Kacchan._

**\- COPY STAND BOYS LETS GET IT, THOUGH I HAVE ADDED SOME RESTRICTIVE LIMITATIONS ON IT SO IZUKU ISN'T GOD... YET -**

Izuku walked home with a tired smile on his face. He had gotten a signature from almost every hero on the scene, as well as a comment scrawled under those signatures for him to mull over later.

_'I admire your heroic attitude kid. I may not be sure what you did, but you saved the day. I'd love to have you as an intern someday. - Shinji Nishiya, KAMUI'_

_'Though it sucks I couldn't do anything, good job kid! Intern with me someday! - Yu 3'_

_'Good work kid! - Backdraft'_

_'I hate to admit it, but your rash actions saved the day. If you need an agency, we're open. - DEATH ARMS'_

And another... more exciting signature.

_'I'd like to talk to you again sometime. - ALL MIGHT!'_

All Might wanted to talk to him.

And so did Kacchan.

"You lied to me, Deku." You're welcome too, Kacchan.

Izuku steeled himself. He had just saved him, and he was not awake enough to take his shit. "Kacchan, you lied to yourself. Talk to me about that subject again when you remember the playground incident, and I'll give you more details depending on your mood. Also, thanks for the save?"

Kacchan then reverted to his usual demeanor. "I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a Quirkless failure playing without a full deck! Don't think you can look down on me! Are you trying to make me owe you?! Don't look down on me! You damn nerd!" He stomped away. _I guess that's the closest Kacchan will get to thanking me... but it's just as Kacchan said. It's not like I accomplished anything, or changed anything. All Might would have handled the situation in the end. But, I'm glad. Now I can think of a realistic future-_

**"I AM HERE!"** All Might said, booming voice quieted to escape rabid fans. He had escaped the press, and Izuku was now lucid enough to hold a conversation with him.

All Might was in his neighborhood.

Oh my god.

"A-All Might?! Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters until just now..." Izuku questioned, excited and confused.

Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All Migh-" He coughed, spouting blood and shrinking. Izuku was concerned, but he put a hand up to signify that he was okay.

All Might continued. "Young man. I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion. If you hadn't been there... If you hadn't told me about your life... about your lineage... I would've turned into a guy in a skin-tight american flag who was all talk. Thank you." He had noticed how his look influenced Izuku, and he wanted to rectify it.

Izuku was in denial. He was being praised by his childhood hero. "That's not true! It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your hero work and I said all those dumb, time-wasting things even though I'm Quirkless-" All Might cut him off.

"That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, Quirkless you at the scene that I was able to act. Stop telling yourself that you are powerless. Your stand... it is more your quirk than most quirks themselves. Use it, because it is your power, Young Midoriya." The Symbol of Peace continued.

"Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common. Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think." For some reason I remembered my mother's words. Those were the words that... stung the most.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" Yes. Yes it was. It really, really was.

_That's not it, Mom. Back then, what I wanted you to say... the words I so desperately wanted to hear were being said by my idol to me._

**"Young man... you can become a hero."**

Dreams can become reality.

By the way, I forgot to mention that this is the story of how I became the greatest hero... and unraveled one of the greatest conspiracies in history.

* * *

So this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. It's not necessarily good, and I'm just cobbling it together as I go. I'd like feedback, but this will be updated sporadically.

Izuku's stand... don't wanna reveal it fully yet.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE (sorry for blueball)

Hey.

I know I just said in the reviews I don't like adding author's notes as chapters, but after a rather scathing review (not in a mean way, like, a reality check) and some thinking, I've decided to rewrite chapter one and slim down the story to the two fandoms it's supposed to cover. The reason I had it wider was because the story was already narrowed down from an even more ambitious crossover I attempted to write (and hated every iteration of it).

Things that I plan to do with the rewrite: Change Izuku's (well, and Jolyne's) timeline and reactions a bit (i plan to have them encounter the arrow instead of stand since childhood, and have some behaviors his canon self displayed somewhat ingrained in Izuku), cut down on the distractions, unforce the bullshit, cut down on the forced memes and just comment in between scenes, and give more hints to what Izuku's stand entails besides "copy stand", not use all might as a plot device like I did, fix formatting and some

When you can expect the rewrite: Sometime this weekend, and I'll finish chapter two before I leave for my bike trip on the sixteenth.

I get most of the reviews were positive, but honestly, I think I was a bit hasty and ambitious, and hamfisted some shit. I think tweaking the first chapter to be less in your face and forced will just help me in the future with this, honestly. I have some more concrete plans for the storyline, and I want to execute it correctly. Sorry for the blueball chapter, thank you for your patience, and thanks for the feedback FoxOnPie. Honestly, I think going for a more narrow and consistent route will be better for the story. I meant it when I said I wanted feedback, and looking over some elements in the story I see where the flaws are. Once again, really sorry, and if you enjoyed the direction, do note that it is mostly unchanged, just the fact that it will stick to JJBA and MHA, and the fact that I'll be more consistent with the characters.

Once again, this entirely out of choice. I'm not feeling any pressure from it, I genuinely think the story will benefit from it. Sorry for the trouble, thank you very much for the genuine feedback FoxOnPie, I'm new at writing fanfiction and I want to grow as a writer, so constructive feedback is always appreciated. Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings (rewritten) will be posted by sunday, and Chapter 2: Met Him in a Swamp Down in Dagobah (working title) will be posted before I leave.

Thanks,

CamRa


End file.
